Glaring Dream
by yukiino475
Summary: Sakura esta muy nerviosa por cantar una canción en un concierto muy importante, pero Shūichi no se encuentra, ¿La dejara plantada? Crossover de Gravitation y Card captor Sakura


**_Glaring Dream_**

**_Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga _**  
**_ashi moto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru _**

Había practicado esa canción a diario desde que Shuichi y ella la habían compuesto, era el concierto que habían esperado desde la gira europea, y se preguntaba a cada minuto a qué hora llegaría Shuichi.

-Tranquila llegara pronto-Su amiga que siempre la había acompañado desde aquella noche Shuichi le dijo "canta conmigo y seremos el mejor grupo de la historia"

-Lo sé, lo he hecho por varios meses, pero estoy nerviosa, Shuichi no llega

-Sakura estamos por entrar

-Hiro ¿dónde está?

-Pronto llegara, por mientras que el llega tu y Misato tendrán que cantar

**_Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa glaring one way _**  
**_kogo e sou na boku o terasu _**

Hacía casi medio año que había comenzado esa carrera musical, bajo el nombre de Yukino, Sakura Kinomoto era una niña como cualquier otra, pero el día de su cumpleaños conoció a Shindou Shuichi, un amigo de su hermano de la Preparatoria, un chico que comenzó una carrera musical aun cuando estaba en el instituto.

Esa noche era un momento importante para los dos en su carrera musical, productores americanos habían asistido, y uno de los vocalistas no se encontraban.

Misato Katsuragi la media hermana de Shindou estaba también preocupada por la desaparición de su hermano, nadie lo encontraba y faltaba poco para que salieran a escena.

**_Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o suri nukete _**  
**_negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga_**

-¿Lista Sakurita?-Su amiga Tomoyo la alentó

-Un poco no estoy muy segura-Ella temblaba al pensar que esa hermosa canción no sería interpretada por ambos como habían ensayado

De apoco empezaron a salir, Tomoyo la abrazo poco después la cantante de moda Yukino salió. El auditorio estaba lleno, las ovaciones eran grandísimas, pero a la vez había silencios incómodos preguntándose donde se encontraba Shindo Shuichi

**_Utsuru _**  
**_boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto_**

Sakura comenzó a cantar aquella canción, y de repente otra voz la acompaño y no era precisamente la de Shindou si no que era el joven Ryuichi Sakuma, quien la acompañaba, era la segunda vez que cantaban juntos, pero se sentía tan mal al saber que Shindou no se encontraba, Ryuichi la vio llorar mientras cantaba.

Sakano el productor estaba tan nervioso "_donde esta Shindou_" Pensaba y decía una y otra vez.

**_Nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo _**  
**_eien ni mita sareta ashita mo hoshi kunai _**

Shindou por otra parte buscaba a Yuki después de que este había huido. Shindou lo encontró por fin en un edificio abandonado.

Después de hablar un poco*, Shindou volvió a la realidad

-Ahhh como volveré al concierto

-En realidad eres un tonto

-Déjame, mejor ayúdame a pensar cómo voy a regresar a Japón

-K, me comento poco antes de venir aquí, que tú llegarías, y que de inmediato te mandara al Aeropuerto, un amigo de él te va ayudar

-En verdad-La cara del joven de cabello rosado se ilumino

Al llegar al aeropuerto Shindou se dio cuenta de que no era un avión comercial, sino un avión de combate.

**_Kimi ni todoke ruhazuno kotoba wa it's talk to myself _**  
**_kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru _**

-Anda ve-Yuki lo animo

-Y ¿tu? ¿Volverás conmigo?

-Estaré contigo por la mañana

-¿En verdad?

-En verdad-Shindou tan solo lo escucho e inmediatamente se lanzó a darle un beso

Yuki, pese a que no era mucho de demostrar cariño, recibió el beso esperando volver a verlo, Shindou no se quería ir, dejándolo solo, lo amaba, no era un simple capricho como todos pensaban, pero tenía que dejarlo ir, esa noche era para Sakura, le había prometido cantar aquella canción que ambos compusieron

-Salúdame a la ratoncita-Dijo Yuki refiriéndose a Sakura-Dile que pronto la escuchare cantar nuevamente

-Lo haré-Dijo el joven antes de irse.

**_Furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizuni kuzureteku _**  
**_tashi kana koto futashi kasugite nani o shinji reba kimi ni _**  
**_aeru? _**  
**_shiroku kieteku ano hi no shiruetto _**

Era la mitad de la canción, y Sakano estaba a punto de llorar al ver que en ningún momento Shindou llegaba, salió corriendo y vio en lo más alto del edificio a K, el manager del grupo, con sus lentes oscuros y su gabardina

-K SHINDOU-le grito desesperado Sakano desesperado

K simplemente lo vio y sonrió, Sakano tomo eso como que no lo escucho y se despero muchísimo más. K por su parte veía el cielo buscando algo, una señal tal vez, escucho su trasmisor sonar

-Aquí K, cambio

-Señor ya entramos al territorio, el paquete va a descender-Le contestaron

-Bingo-Simplemente dijo K

Sakano no dejaba de verlo, no escucho la conversación de este pero vio en el cielo un avión de combate.

**_Awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru Life Winter Dream _**  
**_tachi domaru boku o sarau_**

Y lo vio. Vio caer a alguien de ese avión, Sakano se espantó mucho, pensando cosas malas. Dentro del recinto, Sakura lloraba, esperando que su amigo entrara por la puerta a interrumpir el concierto, pero a quien vio al fondo del escenario con una sonrisa especialmente para ella fue a Shaoran Li

-Vino a verte-Le susurró al oído Ryuichi

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Pronto una explosión interrumpió el concierto, la música se apagó, y todos los espectadores quedaron en silencio. Tras la espesa nuve de humo se encontró un muchacho, un tanto mareado.

-Shindou-Dijo Sakura feliz

Todo el público lo ovaciono, era un milagro que ese tontuelo hubiese llegado en una sola pieza. Ryuichi se acercó a él con un micrófono.

-A brillar Shuichi-Le sonrio al joven- Brilla…y supérame

**_Kaze ni kisareru torinoko sareru mune ni kaji kamu akogaremo_**

Shuichi asintió y tomo el micrófono, Ryuichi lo ayudo a levantarse

-Te esperan…este es tu concierto-Ryuichi le dijo

La pequeña Sakura lo vio con ojos vidriosos

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde-Dijo Shuichi tocándose la cabeza y quitándose un traje especial, para mostrar otro atuendo

-Se te hizo tarde-Dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

Y nuevamente continúo el concierto

**_Tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete _**  
**_negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru _**

Al finalizar el concierto, Sakura abrazo con tanta fuerza a Shindou que casi lo asfixia, regañándolo por a verla asustado de no estar con ella en ese momento, para compensar a todos su retraso los invito a todos a cenar

-Señorita Sakura, alguien la espera-Dijo una de las asistentes del concierto

Sakura fue, esperando encontrar a su padre o a su hermano, inclusive a Yukito

-Shaoran-Dijo Sorprendida

-Disculpa por molestarte, debes a ver estado ocupado-Dijo el apenado

-No para nada, espero que te haya gustado el concierto-Dijo ella feliz

-Si me gustó mucho, pero no es esa la razón por la que te quiero ver

-Ah ¿no?

-No es que yo te quería decir algo Sakura

-Dime-Ella volvió a sonreír

-Sakura, Te amo-Dijo Shaoran sonrojado

Ella se sorprendió

**_Boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto_**

* * *

**_Nota:_**Este one-short, está inspirado en el último capítulo de**_ Gravitation_**. Hace mucho habia escrito un fanfic donde **_sakura_** era una cantante y estaba en el grupo de**_ BAD LUCK (Fic que nunca vera la luz publica por que lo escribí en mi infancia como a los 14 años, y ese fic es un crosover de chingos chingos de animes, hasta bandas de música mexicana españolas etc etc así que solo este pedacito les voy a dejar ver)_**. La chica mencionada aquí **_Misato_** es la misma de **_Evangelion_**, y la hice como la media hermana de Shindou asi lo escribí, bueno de hecho aún no término la historia solo les quise enseñar esto. La canción aquí mencionada es **_glaring dream _**ending de **_Gravitation_**


End file.
